


The Tenth Realm of Yggdrasil

by John_Steiner



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: An aged viking tells of what lies beyond the nine realms detailed in the Norse Sagas.





	The Tenth Realm of Yggdrasil

At the end of the world, it's told in the Sagas, that the sons of Odin would meet frost giants, Jorgamund, ogres, and the fallen brothers of Alfheim, all of whom were enemies of man.

The truth is far worse. The beasts we met in battle didn't attack from hate. They were hunters, and we, the prey. One might mistake them for bird-kind, for they act as much. Yet, they fly not. Rather than beaks, they bore teeth. On their earthbound wings flexed a triad of claws. Their caws are akin to the feathered kind known to all, but such voices speak of tigers in heart.

They ran faster than our horses, and leapt higher than our heads. I alone survived, and not for wit nor valor. They were satiated with those they had felled. They fed well on my brothers.


End file.
